Pretty Little Liars
by MacieRicky27
Summary: The series my way after episode 7. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. –A**

Emily read this message in terror. The boy they thought was "A", Ali's killer, and their worst nightmare had died but, then they got a message from "A." Hanna quickly took the phone from Emily and read it in shock. Emily ran her fingers through her hair because she was so distressed.

"What is it?" Spencer asked. She leaned over to Hanna and read the message and went silent. All three girls could not believe how they got a message from "A" even after they thought "A" was dead.

"That means…" Spencer started to say

"Either Toby isn't dead or…" Hannah said

"A is still alive." Emily said with fear in her voice. The three girls shot a distressed look at each other and sat in silence. Just then the girl's heads shot up at once. They all heard footsteps. They sat up, fear in their eyes, scared. When they heard the footsteps all the way at the top of the steps Aria appeared at the top of the steps.

"Toby is dead." She said with sadness in her voice.

The next morning Emily woke up in her bed with the sunlight peering through the window. She sat up and glanced out the window seeing only one cop car outside of Toby's house. She thought about what Aria said about Toby being dead and wished it wasn't true. Even though she had feelings for Miya she still cared about Toby. She got up and got dressed quickly just pulling her hair up into a frilly pony tail. She walked down stairs, outside and walked to Miya's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and Miya answered.

"Hey. You want to go grab some breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Actually, my mom just made me some pancakes and bacon, do you want to come in and eat with me?" Miya asked smiling.

"Sure." Emily said walking though the door. She followed Miya to the kitchen and when they got to the door way Emily's phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone and saw "1 new text message from unknown" She hesitantly pressed opened and read,

**Bad girl, bad girl, what ya gonna do when your parents find out about your new love? Maybe I'll have to let them know. –A**

Aria woke up that morning in her dark room. She woke up early, very early, like 5:00 early. She didn't just want to stay in her room for 3 hours so she quietly got dressed and got into her white car. She drove to the coffee house and ordered a small cappuccino. She paid the man and turned around when she heard the door chime ring. Ezra was walking in. Aria quickly glanced at Ezra and when he saw her he turned around and walked out.

"Ezra!" Aria said while running after him. She ran out the coffee shop's door and saw Ezra getting into his car. "Ezra!" She yelled again and stopped him from closing the door.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not, I just think it's better if no one would see us together." He said.

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning, no one is going to see us. Are you getting a teaching job somewhere else?" Aria asked him concerned. Mr. Fitz didn't say anything he just looked at his windshield. "Why are you getting a teaching job somewhere else? Do you hate me that much?"

"No! If I don't stay away from you, then I won't be able to resist you." He said.

"Wait, what?"

"Aria, I have to get a teaching job somewhere else, I can't stand to look at you in my class everyday and think about how wrong our relationship is and think about how much I like you. I need to go or I won't be able to live without you." He said.

"Then don't." Aria said and kissed him. Ezra wanted to push her off but didn't he just embraced it. They kissed for a minute before Ezra pushed her off.

"Call me." He said before getting in his car and driving off. Aria smiled and walked back inside the coffee house and sat down in a booth. Her phone beeped and Aria took it out expecting it to be Ezra. "1 new text message from unknown." Aria thought to herself, oh no. She pressed open and read,

**You know, you should be more careful or things might get out ;) –A **

**(File Attachment)**

Aria opened the attachment timidly and when she did she saw a picture of her and Ezra kissing from just a few moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hanna woke up that morning to find her mom gone out of the house. She double checked everything and made sure her mom was not there. When she was sure she was gone she got out her phone and dialed Shaun's number.

"Hello?" Shaun said.

"Hey, come over here now, my mom's not home." She said smiling.

"Okay I'll be right over." He said. Hanna quickly ran up to her bathroom and did her hair and makeup. She threw on a cute skirt with a nice blouse. She heard the doorbell ring so she skipped down the steps to find Shaun at the door. She opened the door and they exchanged a hug. She held his hand as she led him inside. She went into her living and sat on the couch.

"Listen, just cuz your mom's not home, well, I just don't want to go too far." Shaun said.

"I know, we won't okay?" Hannah said scooting closer to him. He smiled and her gave him a kiss. That kiss led to a major make out session. Within 5 minutes Hanna was on top of Shaun with her blouse unbuttoned and Shaun's shirt was off. When Hannah was ready to take the rest of her shirt off the door bell rang. Both of them shot up and threw all their clothes back on. Hanna ran to the door and opened it.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you had anything else you wanted to sell. You made some good money last week." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know, but I am kind of in the middle of something right now." Hanna said. Shaun came around the corner and saw Lucas.

"Why are you spending so much time with him?" He said shouting so Lucas could hear.

"Shaun you don't understand." Hanna said.

"Whether I do or not, it seems like you like him." Shaun said. Lucas and Hanna both remained quiet. "Wait do you like him?" Shaun asked for real. Hanna didn't know what to say. So she just remained quiet. Lucas looked up at the silence. "You do like him! Well, what am I wasting my time here for?" Shaun said walking out past Lucas and Hanna.

"Shaun wait!" Hanna yelled to him but he didn't stop. Lucas looked up at Hanna and she looked at him.

"I guess I'll go." He said turning to leave.

"Lucas wait." Hanna said. Lucas turned around and Hanna stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, and if you come back tomorrow, I have more stuff I want to sell." She said smiling.

"Okay." Lucas said with the biggest smile on his face. "Bye."

"Bye." Hannah said and shut the door. Right when she shut the door her phone buzzed. She saw unknown text message and unwillingly pressed open.

**Little miss Hanna torn between two guys, maybe I could help make that decision easier? ;)-A**

Spencer woke the next day to a bright light beaming in the window. The sun. After foxy Spencer wasn't happy. Alex left her and her sister Melissa figured out that she had stolen her paper and was going to get an award for it. She tumbled out of bed and down the steps to her kitchen where her mom and sister were making breakfast.

"Spencer we are making bacon and eggs. How would you like your eggs?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"However your making them is fine." Spencer said glancing at her sister who shot an evil glare back at her. She wondered if Melissa had told her mom about the paper, apparently not. Spencer silently sat down at the kitchen counter while her mom cooked breakfast. The silence was killing Spencer. She hated that Melissa knew everything now and she could ruin her life. Every moment that went by seemed like an eternity. Finally Mrs. Hastings broke the silence.

"I have to go to work girls; I'll see you tonight at the neighborhood cookout." She said before walking out. Spencer then remembered that tonight was the night that the entire neighborhood got together and played games, ate food, and just had a good time. Spencer wasn't thrilled about going to the party but she thought it might take her mind off of things for a while. She looked up from her thoughts about the party to see Melissa glaring at her.

"Melissa, I'm sorry." Spencer begged.

"Sorry? If you break my doll, you should say sorry, if you borrowed my clothes you should say sorry, but when you steal my paper, use it for a contest, win, and lie about it to everyone, you should be at my feet begging to be my servant." Melissa yelled at her.

"I don't have to be your servant for anything! Melissa I am sorry. I don't know how many times I need to say it. I really am sorry, but that still gave you no right to say anything to Alex!" Spencer snapped at Melissa.

"No right? How about you had no right to steal my paper that I wrote!" Melissa screamed. Spencer looked at her not having something to say back to her. "Exactly what I thought. You know what you did was wrong and you still don't want to fix it." Spencer still had nothing to say to Melissa and she just looked down. "Maybe since you don't care what you stole of mine, maybe I'll take something of yours in return." Melissa said before walking out of the kitchen. Spencer watched her sister walk out of the kitchen and started thinking. _What could Melissa take of mine that she would want? _After Spencer finished this thought her phone buzzed. She picked out and saw "1 new text message from unknown" She hit open and read the message 5 times.

**Looks like somebody's got a little temper. Maybe I could help that one out a little. You know give her some ideas on what to steal? I mean, no one knows you better than me. **** -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you so much Mrs. St. Germain." Emily said when Maya's mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Please, call me Janel and believe it is no problem at all. I love when my kids bring friends over. My house is your house." Janel said smiling. When I really looked at Janel she looked exactly like Maya. She had long wavy flowing black hair that stopped an inch past her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes that were almost identical to Maya's. Emily looked over at Maya who looked at Emily and they both smiled. Emily had never felt this way for a girl but now that she has, she doesn't want a boyfriend. She took a bite out of her pancake and Maya was still looking at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked. Maya smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing wrong, you're just way too pretty." Maya said. Emily blushed and looked down. They continued to eat and would randomly have conversations.

"So Maya, are you going to the neighborhood cookout tonight?" Emily asked Maya with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course I am. My mom and dad are going to so maybe they could talk to your parents about us?" Maya said. When she said this Emily looked down.

"Maya you know they won't accept us, so why try?" Emily asked.

"Because they deserve the right to know." Maya said looking straight into Emily's eyes. Maya took Emily's hand and locked eyes with Emily. "Emily, I know you think they will hate you and never talk to you again, but they won't. Emily, they love you more then you could imagine and no matter what you do they will always love you. I don't want to keep hiding from everyone."

"I know Maya, I'm not afraid of people judging us at school, I'm afraid my parents will send me to some rehab or something." Maya looked at Emily for a minute and said,

"You'll never until you tell them." Emily looked back at her and kissed her. Maya kissed back and put her hand on Emily's cheek. They slowly parted lips and put their foreheads together.

"Please, at least tell your friends." Maya whispered while Emily's eyes were closed.

"Okay, I will." Emily whispered back. "I promise."

Aria drove home that morning with the biggest smile on her face. When she finally made it home it was about 6:30. She still had an hour and a half before school started. She was so happy it was Friday because first of all she goes over to Ezra's house on Friday's after school and also, tonight was the neighborhood cook out. She got home and slowly ate breakfast, until it was 7:20 and time to go to school. She drove to school and parked in the small parking lot. She got out and followed the rest of the kids into the school building. She saw Emily talking to Maya St. Germain and walked over to them.

"Hey Em. Hey Maya." Aria said standing next to Emily.

"Hi Aria, listen Em, I have to go to class, I'll talk to you later." Maya said walking and touching Emily's arm.

"Have you gotten any important texts from A?" Aria asked Emily concerned.

"No just personal ones." Em said looking down.

"Yeah same here." Aria said looking around. Spencer was walking towards them and stopped when she reached them.

"Hey, where's Hanna?" Spencer asked when she got to the other girls.

"I don't know, probably decided to skip first bell." Aria said rolling her eyes. Spencer knew that Aria hated when Hanna ditched them and so she looked down.

"Come on it's almost time to start class." Emily said walking towards Mr. Fitz' English class followed by the rest of the girls. Emily walked in first and sat down in her seat, Spencer followed and sat in her seat which was in the front, and Aria walked in last. As she walked in Ezra looked up at her and she looked back at him. She gave him a tender smile and continued to her seat. The bell rang and class started.

"Okay, take out your essays and make sure they are stapled and have your name on them." Mr. Fitz said. Emily reached for her 3 ½ page essay on Julius Caesar and walked up and put it on Mr. Fitz' desk. Spencer grabbed her 5 page essay on the similarities of Julius Caesar and Brutus and gently put it on his desk. Aria went to grab her essay on Brutus when she found it wasn't there. She thought to herself, _crap, I forgot it this morning thinking about Ezra. _She slowly got up and went to Ezra's desk. She smiled sweetly at him when he looked up.

"Mr. Fitz, I forgot my essay at home." He looked at her and knew that he didn't want to punish her and knew that she really did the paper so he said,

"That's alright Aria, just bring it in on Monday first thing." He said giving her a small grin as she walked back to her seat. Mona raised her hand and said,

"Mr. Fitz? I forgot my essay last week and my grade got lowered by 9 points."

"Yes Mona because you forget your work all the time and you waited a few days before you gave it to me." Ezra said. Mona looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Now that I have most everyone's essays, we will be watching a movie about the life and death of Julius Caesar." He turned off the light and after he put the movie in and people started watching it, he gave Aria a small smirk.

Hanna didn't mean to skip first period but she was extremely tired and she had a awful headache from thinking about Lucas, Shaun, and A, so she decided to stay home and relax. She took some Advil and a drink of water and sat on the couch and started to watch The Price is Right. She kept thinking about what A could have meant about helping her choose between Lucas and Shaun and finally gave up. She was not focusing on the TV once-so-ever and barely heard her phone beep. When she finally realized that her phone did beep she pulled it out expecting it to be one of the girls wondering where she was but to her surprise it was from "unknown." She rolled her eyes and pressed open

**Hey there Hanna Banana! I saw that you decided to skip school today, that's okay but since you won't be there trying to catch me, I might just talk to little miss Jenna about the night she saw you blind her. Enjoy your day off! –A **

She read the text in shock.

"Jenna saw us that night?"


End file.
